Lose One Friend, Lose all Friends
by bizzykid22
Summary: Lorelai is 7 months pregnant and very happy with how everything is going, but what happens when she and Luke get in a car accident, and they get hit with unbearable news.


**Lose one Friend, Lose all Friends**

**-I do not own any of the Gilmore Girls characters**

**-REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Luke?"

"Yah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Lorelai." He sat beside me smiling. We were celebrating our one-year anniversary, and the fact that I was now seven months pregnant with a baby boy. I looked down at my over-grown stomach. Luke was so supportive. I could never picture him like this. Each morning he would stay in bed with me, holding me, until I woke up. The he would go to work. Every night when I went to the diner he would stop what ever he was doing and help me sit down. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you tired?" Luke asked rubbing my arm.

"Yah, lets go home"

_

* * *

__Opening credits_

* * *

"Rory come on!" Logan insisted chasing after me.

"Logan, I hate you!" I yelled. I couldn't believe what he had just told me. I tried to block it out. I tried to forget it ever happened, but he did what he did, and I had to face the consequences.

"Rory, please stop. Let's just talk," He said grabbing my arm. His eyes were so sincere and he looked upset, but it didn't change what he told me.

"Logan, I'm going home." I said snatching my arm away.

"I'm sorry Rory, it will never happen again," he said in his last attempt to save_us _

"Logan, you cheated on me! You slept with another girl. You cannot change what happened, I'm going home, and STOP trying to talk me out of it." I took of my engagement ring he had presented to me a little over a year ago and place it in his hand before getting into my car. I shut the door and took in a big gulp of air before driving off. I looked into my rear view mirror to see him standing there. I wiped a tear of my cheek and turned away my mirror so I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

"How about… Duke?" I asked bugging Luke.

"We are not going to name our kid Duke." He said, acting like he was taking my joke seriously.

"Oh come-on, what about Paul Anka?" I asked laughing at the thought.

"Oh cause having a dog and a kid with the same name wouldn't be confusing at all." He replied.

"Luke?" My tone got more serious

"Yah?" He asked looking at me while glancing at the road.

"I'm happy, are you happy?"

"I'm very happy." He said smiling. I loved Luke, and the last few years had proven it to me. He was always there. For Rory, little no name and me. Luke slammed on the breaks as two cars came swerving at us. One hit Luke's side and the other hit my side and we went spinning off the road. I felt a hard thud hit my chest as the truck rolled down the hill and landed upside down in the ditch near by. Every thing went black.

* * *

_-Commercial- (WoW, I really hate commercials, If one happened right now in Gilmore Girls, I would scream. LoL, random much?)_

_-Sorry, back to the story-_

* * *

I ran through the hospital door, not stopping for anything until I reached the receptionists area. "Luke and Lorelai Danes please!" I said misty eyed and weak.

"Lorelai is in room 572" She replied looking on the computer.

"Thanks" I went through the hallways and in the elevator. Why was it going so slow? I watched the numbers above the door slowly go up. 1…2…3 Come-on! 4…5 The doors moved open and I ran through the halls to room 572 and stopped when I saw the fine letters reading **Intensive Care** On the door. Mom was in intensive care. I couldn't bring my self to think that way. Where was Luke? What would happened to the baby? No! Everyone is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine! A nurse walked out of the room 2 doors down and I slowly approached room 570. I peaked through the crack in the door to see a white sheet drawn over a body.

"Excuse me?" A nurse asked walking by.

"Yes?" I spun around to see the same nurse standing there that had just minutes ago walked out of this room.

"Do you know the person inside there?" The Nurse looked sad.

"I don't know, I'm looking for Luke Danes and Lorelai Danes." I repeated once more.

She asked me to follow her and she pointed to room 572. "This is Lorelai's room"

"What about Luke?" I asked, now thinking whose body that was.

"I'm sorry, he didn't make it." My knees felt week as I fell to the ground. I heard footsteps rush up behind me. I heard Grandma and Grandpa's questions but I didn't listen. Luke was gone. He was…. Luke was…. _Dead _

* * *

-I'm so sorry I hate sad endings. I usually don't do them but all the stories usually end up with everyone alive and happy, I had to make one sad one,review please! 


End file.
